Falling For The Moron
by Angel of Destiny
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji are two outcast in Tomega High School.The leader of Wolves, Syaoran Li has set himself against the two of them and now the whole school's against them.Can sparks fly between Syaoran and Sakura after a bet?


Falling For The Moron   
  
Author's Note: Hi there. This is my second fan fiction. Hope you will enjoy this story as well! Here is the chapter 1 for this story. Enjoy reading but don't forget to review after reading!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji are the playing toys of the Wolves because they are a total outcast of the school. As the Wolves are the ones who controls the high school, all the students studying in there joined in the "fun" too. But what happens if one day Sakura and Tomoyo the two ugly yet clever girls had a bet with Syaoran Li, the leader of the Wolves which caused the whole school to look at them in a different light?  
  
Chapter 1 -The Bet   
  
Walking on the streets, Sakura and her best friend since the age of ten, Tomoyo couldn't help but to prepare for the worst to come before they entered the school get where the nightmare of the day will start and when they walked out of the school being tortured beyond what words could describe.  
  
" It will be a long day in school today as usual, I guess," Sakura thought sadly with a frown.  
  
Tomoyo patted on Sakura's shoulder giving her a sad smile as though reading her mind. Sakura just smiled back to assure her that she was fine. Tomoyo took her hand which hinted that they would face the difficulties together.  
  
Fifteen minutes later   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo stood still at the gate of a school which read Tomoeda High School. Both looked at each other before nodding their head and took in a deep breath to enter the school before them, knowing exactly what will happen to them the next moment.  
  
Sakura walked in hand in hand with Tomoyo whose hand gave her strength to continue on walking despite the torturing moments in the school. She had always wanted to run home almost every time in school but this way it would arouse her father and brother's attention. So she would always bring an extra set of clothes to change after school and pretended nothing happen so as not to worry them. Another good news to her was that Tomoyo was there. She would always give her the strength to continue the day despite what had happen and vice versa.  
  
Both of them would always have to look out for objects around them from all sides and all time. Now facing the locker in front of them, Sakura and Tomoyo both unlocked it at the same time preparing for things to happen. Just as they expected, insects were all crawling in their locker. Not wanting to take even a second look at it, both closed up immediately and treated as nothing happened and walked towards the classroom.  
  
Any girls would scream or cry at this sight but not them. For all those nasty things had become as common as a person eating lunch to them. They had no regard for those any more. After all, it was not just three days or three weeks but three whole months.  
  
A certain amber eye boy who was standing at a dark corner saw how the girls reacted. A smirk from his handsome face had instantly changed into surprised then to frown as Sakura and Tomoyo walked towards the classroom as if nothing had happened.  
  
" I must think of something new," thought the handsome amber eyes boy with an evil look which could be mistaken for a devil.  
  
As normal, students here and there they met pointing at them with their fingers laughing about them. Sakura and Tomoyo totally ignored it. Demo it will still make one feel a little miserable despite the fact that they were totally used to it.  
  
Opening the door, two bucket of milk fell on their head which caused the whole class to laugh in unison. Sakura just took off the bucket while Tomoyo had the urged to cry but she had told herself before that she must brave and not cry. This would make those who did these to them happier.  
  
Finally picking herself up after a few seconds, she took off the bucket and put it aside before going to the toilet to clean themselves up with Sakura.  
  
A few minutes later   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the classroom again, but this time meeting the mastermind of the reason why they were being tortured in the school yet the teachers and principal did nothing to help them, Syaoran Li.  
  
" Hi there, freaks!" called the amber eyes with chocolate messy hair handsome guy.  
  
Sakura glared at him and then walked to their place and sat down but fell because the chair's legs were spoilt.  
  
The whole class bursted into peals of laughter while Sakura tried her best to hold back her tears. Actually she don't know if she had any tears left since she had cried almost everyday until recently when she had suddenly became braver or should she say adjusted?  
  
Tomoyo immediately rushed to help Sakura get up. When Sakura finally got up, the future leader of Li Clan, Syaoran Li approached.  
  
" Hoe! I didn't know that you are a bull in a china shop that the chair was spoilt!" said Syaoran in a sarcastic way of surprise.  
  
Sakura looked at herself. She was not clumsy, not clumsy at all. She don't understand at all why Syaoran Li had to do this to her.  
  
Out of the sudden, Tomoyo bursted out into crying. She really couldn't stand it any more. No more was actually what she had meant. Sakura was shocked. She had never seen Tomoyo cried so hard before.  
  
" Guess she must really can't stand it," Sakura thought sadly looking at her only friend in school.  
  
" Oh my! What a crybaby!" exclaimed Syaoran in sarcastic tone.  
  
Sakura glared hard at him before shouting words she had never dreamed of saying, " Syaoran Li, you gaki! What do you exactly want with both of us? What does playing pranks on us do you any good?"  
  
'Sakura Kinomoto, you have finally said it. You have finally faced yourself. Your true self,' Sakura thought as a wave of relieved splashed over her which should actually be fright instead of relief.  
  
A look of shocked appeared on Syaoran's face but disappeared as quickly as it had came.  
  
" I had no particular reasons actually but thought it will be fun. How about this. If you can make me kiss you out on the coming prom which is on this Saturday night, I will stop playing pranks on you. How about this?" asked Syaoran as if totally 100% sure that he would never ever kiss the girl in front of him, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Seeing that it was a golden opportunity for Syaoran Li to stop bothering them, Sakura replied instantly, " Okay."  
  
End Of Chapter 1- The Bet   
  
Author's Note: Finally done with the editing! Hurray! Well, I made a bit of change to this story to make it more exciting! Hope you'll like it! Domo arigato gozaimasu minna-san.  
  
To be continue... Chapter 2 – The Fall  
  
Japanese words: Demo – But Gaki – Brat  
  
(Hope those who don't know Japanese can understand the story better with the help of this!)  
  
End Of Whole Chapter 1- The Bet   
  



End file.
